Epilogue: With a Twist
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Before going to see Amanda Waller, Terry visits someone who he thinks has been holding out on him for years. Terry/OC Friendship, Slight Rex/OC One-shot, part of my AU


**Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

"How long have you known?"

His tone was harsh, demanding, just as she expected it to be. Celeste's face remained indifferent, however. "I have no idea what you're referring to," she lied, deciding to play dumb. Of course she knew what he was talking about. She had known for quite some time know, she had been waiting for him to figure out on his own. But she wanted him to say his piece before she spoke, she knew working for the old man he never could do much of that.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Terry spat at her.

"Why don't you explain the situation a little better, Terry?" she suggested gently. "Rex told me you quit, what's all that about? Is it related to why you're so angry?"

He suddenly noticed that Celeste had always called him Terry, never McGinnis like Bruce, Gordon, or Drake. Was that a hint to what she truly knew? Had she been playing him all this time? "Bruce was in the hospital a few days ago," Terry told her, the venom evident in his voice. "Since you were away on that off-world mission dealing with that peace treaty, I volunteered as a donor."

Celeste made a mental note that she wouldn't have matched anyway. She had the blood of a god in her, making her own blood and other organs unique and extremely unlikely to match anyone in the world. She didn't bring this up, however, and let the young man in front of her continue.

"As it turned out, I was a complete histocompatibility match match with Bruce," Terry continued. "Exactly. Do you know what the odds of that is?"

"One hundred and eleven to one," Celeste answered automatically.

Terry grew even angrier, she sounded just like her father when she said that. "Yeah," was all he could say.

"I'm guessing you ran a DNA test," Celeste concluded. Of course he did. She _knew_ he did.

"Once I worked up the nerve," Terry stated angrily. "Apparently, Warren McGinnis isn't my father. _He_ is. Celeste, we've been working together for over a decade. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Celeste remained emotionless. "How do you know I even knew?" she challenged.

Terry glared at him. "Of course you knew, you're just like _him_ ," he accused.

Celeste actually flinched at his accusations. That was probably the only thing he could have ever said that would actually hurt her. "Okay, I knew," she admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Terry demanded harshly. "Don't you think that I, of all people, had a right to know?"

"Let me rephrase that," Celeste said quickly. "I _suspected_ it. I suspected it since the first day we met, back when you were six. I thought that you looked somewhat familiar. Especially when I looked you up and saw that neither of your parents had black hair or blue eyes. I could have brushed off the black hair, seeing as though red hair is a recessive trait and you could have gotten it from literally anyone in your family. And your brother also had black hair. But blue eyes are also recessive unless, of course, you're a Wayne.

"Wayne heirs almost always have black hair and blue eyes, about ninety percent of the time. If I wasn't a Wayne, there was a good chance that I would have green eyes like my-our-grandmother, Martha. Even more likely that I would have blond hair like both of my grandmothers since it was a recessive trait in both my parents. But as I am a Wayne, I have the same black hair and blue eyes as my father and ancestors. But you know what else tipped me off? Your nose. It's the same Wayne nose that I have."

Terry crossed his arms. "That doesn't answer my question."

Celeste sighed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to go through what I went through," she revealed, shocking him. "From what I can tell, Warren McGinnis was a good and honest man who cared for his children. He taught you right from wrong and you and your brother were always provided for. And I know you loved him dearly, he was the whole reason you _became_ Batman. He was around while you were growing up, not Bruce. And in that regard, Terrance McGinnis, you're very lucky."

Terry felt a pang of guilt. _He_ had only been dealing with Bruce for fifteen years. She had been doing it for thirty eight, her whole life. Yet, she never gave up on him like Gordon, Grayson, and Drake. She saw the good in him and stuck around, visiting frequently. She still loved him, though he didn't see how she could manage to all these years.

"I couldn't take that away from you," Celeste continued softly. She smiled weakly. "One of us had to have a suitable father, right?"

"Do you hate him?" Terry blurted out. He suddenly felt embarrassed for asking. "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"No," interrupted Celeste. "I don't hate him, I could never hate my father. He's a good man. He just has trouble dealing with his feelings and letting people in."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Understatement of the year," he commented.

"Terry, what we wanted from him, he couldn't give to anyone," Celeste told him, her voice quiet. "Tim, Barbara, and Dick all said they wanted normal lives. But really, they all wanted Bruce's love and approval. Just like us. For you it's slightly different. You were never a sidekick. But you still looked up to him like we all did. But your work was strictly professional. You never expected him to be a father, but a proud teacher. Instead, you got a father, one you didn't ask for. I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way."

"You were protecting me," Terry realized. She really _was_ his big sister.

Celeste nodded. "Yes, I was," she answered. "I honestly never wanted you to find out. I wanted you to keep your memories of your father forever and live in ignorant bliss forever."

"But _how_ did this happen?" asked Terry. "Did Bruce plan this because he wanted a successor?"

"I have no idea," said Celeste honestly, shrugging. "But if he did so desperately, don't you think I'd be Batwoman _and_ Wonder Woman? That would be easier, after all, than rewriting you DNA. If I were to guess, I'd say that Dad had no part in this. Someone else must be pulling the strings."

"But _who_?"

Celeste bit her lip. "You know who dealt with genetics a lot? Cadmus. Specifically Amanda Waller. I remember reading a file that she practically grew meta humans who were called the Ultimen. Overwriting your father's DNA with Bruce's would be child's play for her. I just don't know _why_ she would do it. It's not like she and Dad were good friends, they were actually enemies I believe."

"I'll check her out," Terry decided. "Should be simple."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that she's probably guarded by the best security in the world, right?"

Terry grinned. "Like I said, simple."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Please don't get yourself killed." She placed a hand on her lower abdomen lovingly. "That's the last thing _we_ need."

Terry looked at her, wide-eyed. "Wait, you mean you're-" He stopped himself, a large grin spreading across his face. "Congratulations. And I really mean it. That is so schway."

Celeste smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "Schway indeed."

"Have you told him yet?" asked Terry.

"Not yet," Celeste confessed. "I just found out this morning. But I was thinking about doing it tonight." She gently nudged him. "Now go. Get the answers that Dad can't, or won't, give you."

Terry nodded, his grin still there. "I will." And just like that, he was gone.

Celeste stayed where she was for an hour or so, staring at the spot her "brother" had been in. "Hey, hon," she greeted without turning around.

Behind her, Rex sucked his teeth. "How do you always manage to do that?" he asked incredulously.

Celeste shrugged. "Bat training," she answered cheekily.

Rex came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Anything happen while I was gone?" he inquired.

"Not much." Celeste took a deep breath. "Rex?"

Rex nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. "Yes, babe?"

Celeste bit her lip nervously. "I've got something to tell you."

OoOoOo

 **I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure out what Celeste was going to tell Rex (I threw that in there because I figured it's been about 25 years since they got together when she was 13 so I figured, why the hell not?). Anyway, I hoped you like it. I've wanted to explore her sibling relationship with Terry for a while now and I just couldn't wait until I got to the point in _The Trials of Celeste Wayne_. Please be sure to review and have an awesome day, er, night!**


End file.
